vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Corki
|-|Corki= |-|Arcade Corki= Summary |-|Original Lore=The yordle pilot Corki loves two things above all others: flying, and his glamorous mustache... though not necessarily in that order. After leaving Bandle City, he settled in Piltover and fell in love with the wondrous machines he found there. He dedicated himself to the development of flying contraptions, leading an aerial defense force of seasoned veterans known as the Screaming Yipsnakes. Calm under fire, Corki patrols the skies around his adopted home, and has never encountered a problem that a good missile barrage couldn’t solve. |-|Arcade Lore=The fearless protagonist of a 1980s top-down shooter, Corki resists Veigar's battle bosses the same way he resists being shot down by thousands of glowing bullets—move fast, and shoot everything before it shoots him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 6-B Name: Corki, The Daring Bombardier Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely somewhere in his 60's) Classification: Yordle, Member of the Screaming Yipsnakes | Arcade Novice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled fighter pilot, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Via Phosphorus Bomb), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Durability Reduction Via Gatling Gun), Enhanced Senses (Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight, All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Illusion Creation (Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle), Longevity, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Heimerdinger, Rumble, and Ziggs) | Small Country level (Can fight on par with the Battle Bosses, Comparable to Arcade Miss Fortune) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Utilizes the same technology as Heimerdinger, Should be comparable to other combat-oriented Yordles such as Tristana, Kled, and Teemo) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Small Country Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with standard shells and Phosphorous Bombs, Hundreds of meters with missiles Standard Equipment: Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line (ROFL) Copter, Hextech Missiles, Incendiary Bombs, Phosphorus Bombs Intelligence: High (Has dozens of years of combat experience serving in the Bandle City Expeditionary Force, Has an expansive knowledge of engineering and techmaurgy comparable to that of Heimerdinger) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hextech Munitions:' Corki's basic attacks are permanently modified to deal both physical damage and magic damage. *'Phosphorus Bomb:' Corki launches a bomb at the target area, dealing magic damage to enemies hit. The bomb reveals the area as it travels, as well as all affected enemies. *'Valkyrie:' Corki dashes to the target location, dropping bombs that leave up to 3 blazing patches along his path, depending on the distance traveled. Any enemies that remain in the area are dealt magic damage. **'Special Delivery:' Corki dashes to the target location with extreme speed, knocking aside all enemies hit leaving behind a fire trail. Any enemies that remain in the area are slowed and dealt magic damage. *'Gatling Gun:' Corki activates his gatling gun and sprays bullets in a cone in front of him, dealing equal parts physical and magic damage and reducing his targets' armor and magic resistance. Gatling Gun does not hinder Corki's actions and its cone remains in front of him as he moves. *'Missile Barrage:' Corki fires a missile in a line that explodes if it hits an enemy, dealing magic damage in an area. Every third missile Corki fires is a Big One, dealing increased damage and increasing its explosion radius. Key: Base | Arcade Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Pilots Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Engineers Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Playable Characters Category:Yordles Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6